Missing You
by Flowery
Summary: after winning the match against rokkaku, tezuka called fuji and made the prodigy happy. SPOILERS! TF, OE, ME


Missing You 

***

Hi everyone! ^_^ I know I still have Reunion to do, but I want to write this now… Grrrh… Gaaah… Damn it! My exams are driving me crazy! Only the beautiful faces of Seigaku and other TeniPuri characters can lighten up my life… *sighs*

Oh yeah, before you read this, you might wanna know that this is also spoilers for episode 95/96… ugh, I'm still on episode 95/96. Please don't say that I didn't warn you or something. Ugh, by the way, I'm so sorry for Sakuno and Tomoko fans! I didn't mean to bash them but… they're really annoying because they shouted here and there… even though Seigaku appreciate their supports but for me… I'M SO SORRY! *bows deeply* Please don't kill me – or flame me about this T.T

I dedicated this to everyone who read this, I hope you like this one and I hope you enjoyed your time reading this awful fic ;) Happy reading!

***

"We win!!", Horio shrieked in joy and jumped with Sakuno and Tomoko.

"Fuji-senpai wa suteki!!", Tomoko exclaimed happily.

Ryoma stared at her annoyingly. _I appreciate their supports, but she… She… is really annoying. I can guess what she's going to say next…_

"After this, it's Ryoma-kun…", he heard Sakuno said softly.

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan! _Our _Ryoma-sama is gonna win the next game! He is so kakkoi! Suteki! He's gonna beat that Rokkaku player in a minute!!"

_I heard that_, Ryoma growled inwardly and stared at the Rokkaku Juniors. They're all glaring at them. _And I bet they all heard that too. Damn that voice… I hate loud voices._

He sighed.

"Nice work, Eiji!" Oishi smiled and offered him a towel.

"Thank you, Oishi…", Eiji grinned cutely. "Nyaaaaaa… I made a mess there, didn't I, Fuji? I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to be like that…"

"Huh? Don't worry about that, Eiji. We were great to make a combination like that. Maybe not best like yours and Oishi, but we did great back there," the Tensai hugged Eiji warmly. "We're really best friends!"

"Yes Fuji we really are!"

"You are really a genius, Fuji," Inui stepped before them and handed him a glass of purpled water. "Even though your Higuma Otoshi was sealed by them, but you still find a way to break it."

"Thank you, that's an honor," Fuji sipped the drink and raised his eyebrows. "Hmm? New flavor?"

"The newest."

Eiji stared at Fuji in horror. "No, Fuji! Remember the accident when we were playing bowling? You passed out! Remember how horrible that was! Even you were knocked down…"

"Oh really? But this one tastes better than that one, Eiji. Wanna try?"

Eiji quickly shook his head. "I'll pass."

"Se-i-gaku!"

"Se-i-gaku!"

"Se-i-gaku!"

"Go go Ryoma-sama! Go go Ryoma-sama!"

"Ryoma-samaaaa!!"

Ryoma hid his face under his hat. _I really think that it's annoying… Geez, they've never so loud like this before… maybe… because… because… it's Flowery's damn fic and she tried to humiliate me._ Ryoma glared at the sky.

(Flowery: Eeeeeeekkkkk!)

Ryoma felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked up. "Momo-senpai."

The older man smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"Me? Nervous?"

"Just in case…", Momo winked and gave him a Ponta. "Thought you'd like to drink it before the match. Besides, the match is going to start soon in another fifteen minutes. You still have time to drink it."

Ryoma stared at the juice his senpai gave him. "Hmm… I _am_ kinda nervous…"

Momo kept smiling and stared at Ryoma, until Ryoma finished gulping his juice and realized that his boyfriend is looking at him. "Hmm?"

"What are you looking at, Momo-senpai?"

"You, of course."

Ryoma shrugged and gulp more. But inside, he felt his heart beating fast and blushes creeping to his face. _Damn it… Why did you have to do that? Making my heart beats fast… It's making me more nervous…_

Finally, the Ponta is over and Ryoma sighed.

"Are you still nervous? Or are you pumped up already?"

Ryoma stole a glance to Tomoko and the others. When he glanced at them, Sakuno blushed and Tomoko shrieked. "They're making me nervous. I know they mean good, so that I can win and all. But, I'm used to matches like this, so they didn't have to yell *Ryoma-sama* and other things that might embarrass me."

Momo laughed. "Yeah, but… they're supporting Seigaku."

"But they are way too noisy."

"Yeah, but… because of their supports, we all can win, right?"

"I win because of my abilities."

"And supports!"

Ryoma turned his head angrily to Momo. "Did you ever support me?"

Momo frowned. "Of course, I always do! Why?"

"But did you ever yelled *Ryoma-sama! You gotta win!* to me  whenever I'm having my matches?", Ryoma sighed and Momo giggled.

"Even though… even though I've never said it, but I've… I've always supported you, Echizen," Momo said, gaze to Ryoma.

Ryoma smiled. "I know, Momo-senpai. Mada mada dane."

They stared at each other and smiled.

"So… are you still nervous?", Momo asked. "Is there anything you want before the match?"

Ryoma pretended to think. "Hmm…"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe… a kiss?"

Momo blinked before smiling and leaned forward to kiss Ryoma.

Eiji's jaw dropped at the sight of their kiss. "Oh my God! Ochibi and Momo! They're kissing in public! Moreover, in front of… of…", Eiji glanced to their little Seigaku cheerleaders.

Tomoko and Sakuno hugged each others, eyes filled with tears.

"Relax, Eiji," Oishi patted his boyfriend's hair. "But come to think of it, they kinda showed off lately… right?"

"Grrrh, Oishi! Ochibi is trying to fight us! He's my rival now! Argh!"

Fuji laughed as he saw his favourite two couples. But still, he couldn't hide the sadness within his heart. _Tezuka… What are you doing now? How come you've never called me again?_

"By the way, Fuji, did you turn your handphone's profile into vibration?", Inui asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, yeah, why?", Fuji frowned.

"It vibrated when you were having the match. It was pretty long, maybe it was 3 missed calls or something…"

"Nice ear, Inui. Thank you," Fuji slowly searched for his handphone in his bag.

Who could've called him in the middle of the match? Definitely not Yuuta, not Yumiko-neechan, not his father or his mother…

Fuji's mouth gaped as he saw the name on his handphone.

"Whoaa! 10 missed calls! And it's all from Tezuka!", Eiji whispered.

Fuji gasped as Eiji hugged him from behind. "Eiji, don't surprise me like that…"

"Ne, ne, Tezuka called you? What's wrong? Oh, he didn't know that we're having matches with Rokkaku, did he?"

Eiji saw the confusion look in Fuji's face. "Okay then, I'm not going to bother you, Fuji. It's okay, just go on. Call him! Quick!"

"I don't know, why would he—"

"Who cares, as long as you get the chance to talk to him!"

Fuji was surprised, Eiji was right. _Right… he's my boyfriend, is it wrong to call him? Especially when you missed him so much because he hasn't called…_

Suddenly, the handphone vibrates again.

They both quickly stared at the name, and Fuji almost jumped when it was from Tezuka.

"Nyaaaaa… Fuji! Quickly! Go on! Pick it up!! Go over there, have a little private conversation, and then tell me!", with that, Eiji hurriedly pushed Fuji.

Fuji shook his head roughly, but Eiji glared at him. He sighed softly and still stared at his handphone's screen. Fuji felt his heart beats fast and he became nervous. He glanced one more time to Eiji, and his best friend gave him two thumbs up. He nodded and tried to be as calm as possible as he answered the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Fuji. It's me."

The prodigy smiled happily at the sound of his boyfriend. "Hi, Tezuka."

"I called you, but—" 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tezuka! I was having a match with Rokkaku Junior High and I turned the profile to silent and—"

"Fuji, it's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"I told you it's okay."

Fuji smiled. "But it was 10 missed calls. I'm really sorry, did you feel disappointed or something? But… you don't have to call me that much…"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Fuji fell silent. _Tezuka… wanted to talk to me? Well of course, idiot, he's your boyfriend after all. He must be feeling the same about you._

"I see. Yeah, it's been so long since you went to Germany…"

"Who were you paired with?" 

"Eiji."

"Did you win?" 

"Yeah… Finally."

"What did you mean, finally?" 

"My Higuma Otoshi was sealed by them. I was actually so confused, and at that time Eiji was starting to lose his stamina and all… but I finally realized the way to break it."

"That's good."

Fuji smiled. He really missed these voices. "To tell you the truth, I was… scared. I was really scared. When Higuma Otoshi was sealed, I… I looked to the usual place you'd be standing but, but you're not there…"

The Tensai bit his lip. _What am I saying? What the hell was I thinking?_

"I was… really scared…"

_Say it, you idiot._

"I'm sorry, Fuji."

Fuji frowned. "Eh? What's wrong, Tezuka?"

"I left you… I made you wait, didn't I? I'm so sorry. But please, bear with this for a while. Just a little more. Then I'll come home and return to your hug."

The prodigy almost dropped to his knees when Tezuka said that.

He realized it… he felt the same way… 

_"Fuji?"_

Fuji suddenly sobbed softly. "I… I miss you so much… Tezuka… I miss you so much… I… I can't… I've always waited for the day you'd be coming back to my side…"

Eiji stared at Fuji from faraway. "Fuji… He's crying… Fuji must've missed Tezuka so much."

"Is it Tezuka? Oh, so he finally have the courage to call Fuji…", Oishi said.

"What did you say? Oishi?"

Oishi smiled in mystery. "But anyway, Tezuka's bills are going up this month… because it's international calls… to Fuji…", Eiji frowned. "And to me," he added silently.

"Oishi!! I don't understand!"

"Oh, here he comes! Shouldn't you be cheering him up?"

"Fuji!", Eiji dashed to his best friend. "What about it? Are you okay? Did it went well?", he stared at Fuji worriedly who's still wiping his tears off his face. "Here, use this handkerchief…"

Fuji sobbed softly.

"Fuji, come on, tell me…"

"Eiji, he missed me."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!"

They both jumped in excitement, didn't care about the fact that everyone is staring at them, and the fact that Ryoma's match has started and has stopped in the middle of a serve, and the fact that they're shrieking like kids.

"That's so wonderful, Fuji! I'm truly happy for you!"

"I'm so happy, Eiji! I finally said it! All thanks to you! Thank you so much for encouraging me!"

"Awww, that's what best friends are for!", Eiji hugged Fuji happily.

"SHHHHTTT!", the referee glared at them.

"Whoops," they said in unison.

Fuji sighed happily and stared at the sky.

Don't worry, Tezuka. I'll always be faithful to you and I'll always wait for you. Until the day you come home… to me… Because I love you, Tezuka. I love you so much and nothing can stop my feelings from you. Dakara…

_Come home soon, Tezuka._

~The End~

P.S. Nyaaaa! Was it good? Was it bad? Ooh please, please tell me… because I'm dying to know! If you think it'd be better for the sake of TeniPuri fansz to delete this fic just tell me, because I'll delete the fic right away! I hope you like the fic and I hope you enjoyed your time reading it… Thanks for reading, everyone! ^_^


End file.
